


Exécutez l'ordre 69 !

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Parody, orgy background implied
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: ... c'était bien le numéro 69, n'est-ce pas ? Où est le manuel ?





	Exécutez l'ordre 69 !

**Author's Note:**

> idée venue en lisant un commentaire de origuru "I can imagine the two Jedi [...] Generals getting a real surprised when Clone Protocol 69 is mistakenly triggered" sur la fic Birds of a Feather, Falling Bewildered, de citizenjess (givehimonemore)

\- Exécutez l'ordre 69 !

Palpatine savoura l'instant après avoir éteint le communicateur. Enfin le plan des Siths arrivait à son étape finale ! Tous les Jedi - ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux, mais son nouvel apprenti s'occuperait du reste - allaient mourir, laissant la Galaxie aux mains des Sith - enfin surtout de Sidious - pour un nouvel âge d'ordre et de soumission !

Tout était parfait. Ou presque. Palpatine connaissait les dangers de se laisser aller à un sentiment de confiance. Il repoussa son euphorie à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience et essaya d'identifier d'où lui venait cette légère impression de grain de sable dans ses plans.

Après avoir repassé deux fois dans sa tête les événements des dernières heures, il finit par identifier la source de son malaise. Exécutez l'ordre 69. Il avait déclamé l'ordre avec tout l'assurance de celui qui sait qu'il va être obéi. Sauf que maintenant il avait un doute. Était-ce bien le numéro 69 ? C'est que cela faisait si longtemps depuis la création de l'armée. Et il préférait éviter de penser à des détails compromettants quand il le pouvait, Yoda n'était pas toujours aussi aveuglé par la côté obscur que Sidious aurait préféré - mais il n'avait quand même rien vu venir.

Un peu trop préoccupé par un possible déraillement de son plan génialissime, Sidious se hâta de rejoindre l'une de ses caches ultra-sécurisée, où le listing des ordres encodés dans les clones était encodés au milieu d'un livre à l'air ordinaire, noyé au sein d'une bibliothèque importante.

\- Alors, ordre 42 "répondre à toutes les questions" - cela avait bien servi à Dooku quand il était en difficulté pour une bataille que les séparatistes devaient gagner - ordre 54 "s'évanouir sur commande" - pour se débarrasser facilement de sentinelles - ah ! Ordre 69 : "assaillir sexuellement la cible pour la soumettre/fertiliser/séduire/briser/autre".

...

Maudit soit son sens des possibilités qui lui avait fait entrer plusieurs codes au lieu du seul... 66, c'était le 6 **6** pour la mise à mort des Jedi ! En plus avec le peu de gens au courant des codes et leur rare utilisation pour ne pas risquer d'être découverts, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'une part d'entre eux n'ait jamais été utilisés. Encore plus le code 69 qui gardait en réserve une option expert en sexe alors que les clones étaient censés ne connaître que l'art du combat. Le sexe était un outil comme un autre, et les Sith le savaient bien, mais là cela s'avérait être juste une erreur.

Sidious devait corriger au plus vite cette erreur ! Tâtant son lien tout neuf avec Vador, il le repoussa hâtivement. Visiblement l'ordre avait été exécuté et son apprenti était plus plongé dans le plaisir sexuel que dans le côté obscur. Avec probablement un bataillon entier sur le dos, s'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le temple Jedi pour disperser les cibles.

Le futur empereur - si il corrigeait la situation - retroussa ses robes et reparti en courant vers son office de Chancelier Suprême. Il était encore essoufflé lorsqu'il ralluma le communicateur intergalactique de commandement suprême et glapit :

\- Exécutez l'ordre 66 !

Seul de la statique lui répondit. Quoi encore ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un problème de communication, alors que dans toute la galaxie des clones étaient occupés à molester leurs généraux, abandonnant tous leurs équipements pour...

Évidemment, pourquoi des clones tous nus en plein rut s'intéresseraient-ils encore à répondre à des coms qu'ils n'avaient même plus sur eux ? Palpatine avait envie de pleurer. Une bonne partie des Jedi étaient peut-être hors course pour l'instant, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'ils meurent d'une overdose de sexe. Et après ils allaient se poser des questions.

Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu le faire, et cela allait compliquer les choses, mais il pouvait toujours prendre le pouvoir via les séparatistes. Il faudrait qu'il dissimule son identité de Palpatine - les dégradations physiques dues à son combat contre Mace Windu serviraient au moins à quelque chose - mais il pouvait rejoindre les chefs séparatistes qu'il avait initialement prévu d'exterminer et reprendre le pouvoir de décision que la mort de Dooku et de Grievous avait laissé vacant.

Ça allait être un bazar monstre pour garder le contrôle des séparatistes, créer un gouvernement galactique nouveau au lieu de réutiliser l'actuel amélioré. Et il aurait préféré avoir des armées de clones, puis plus tard d'humains, plutôt que de droïdes. Mais il fallait bien sauver les meubles comme on le pouvait.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre en branle ses nouveaux plans, comme des clones à poil n'étaient pas vraiment de taille à lutter contre des wookies. Maître Yoda, Maître Unduli et Maître Vos lui tombèrent donc sur le dos en provenance directe de Kashyyyk. On dirait que cette fois Yoda avait réussi à fendre le voile du côté obscur.

Et malheureusement pour les Sith, Sidious succomba à l'infériorité numérique, même s'il réussit à emporter avec lui Maître Unduli et à blesser gravement Maître Vos. Le règne tant attendu des Sith se retrouva avorté, à cause d'un petit problème de mémoire au mauvais moment.

Maintenant il restait juste à faire le ménage dans la Galaxie. Sachant que pour le moment on se retrouvait avec des séparatistes sans chef d'un côté, et des clones et Jedi hors course pour un temps indéterminé de l'autre. Yoda décida d'aller vérifier que le temple était bien à l'abri des clones en rut et de discuter de la situation par com avec les sénateurs en qui il avait confiance.

Le sénat allait devoir prendre les choses en main, il n'y avait plus qu'eux en état de faire quelque chose. Et Yoda avait déjà bien assez à se soucier de la paix galactique sans penser à comment on allait gérer les clones après qu'ils aient retrouvé - ou non - leur esprit. Déjà que certains les considéraient à peine différents des droïdes, maintenant qu'on avait la preuve qu'ils avaient des conditionnements cachés, cela allait être difficile de leur offrir le droit à une citoyenneté normale. Sans compter le trauma de l'agression sexuelle sur commande de leurs généraux bien aimés.

Des fois Yoda trouvait qu'il commençait à se faire trop vieux et l'envie de partir à la retraite dans un marécage isolé le titillait. Mais l'Ordre Jedi avait besoin de lui pour le guider, surtout qu'il avait senti la mort de Mace au sein de la Force avec quelques autres. Puissent eux et Unduli être les seuls morts de cette tentative de coup d'état.

FIN DE DARK SIDIOUS

Et maintenant est-ce qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui est arrivé aux autres Jedi et clones ? Et lesquels ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions

Iroko


End file.
